Apprendre à manipuler son ennemi en deux leçons
by Wynhilde
Summary: HPDM Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire qu'un Serpentard avec un plan machiavélique en tête ? Trois Serpentard avec un plan machiavélique. Surtout si ça implique du Veritaserum, du Whisky Pur-Feu et des gages. CONTENU ADULTE
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Cette fiction est la traduction de _How to Handle an Enemy_ par Who_la_hoop, que je traduis bien sûr avec sa permission.

J'avais un creux dans mon boulot IRL, et du coup au lieu d'avancer la traduction de la fic monstrueusement longue (oui, celle qui a pour titre provisoire Marque soeur) dans laquelle je me suis lancée, j'ai décidé de vous traduire celle-ci, nettement plus courte. Mais c'est par la même autrice. ^^

* * *

 _ **Apprendre à manipuler son ennemi : leçon 1**_

— Je pense, dit Blaise d'une voix joyeuse, que nous devrions jouer à Action-Vérité.

Il était étendu sur le canapé et nous regardait avec une expression satisfaite. Pansy renifla et plissa le nez.

— Quel intérêt ? demanda-t-elle avant de regarder ses ongles d'un œil critique.

Elle sourit. Visiblement, ses ongles la comblaient.

— Tu sais que nous choisissons toujours la vérité et que nous mentons comme des chacals.

Blaise eut l'air encore plus satisfait de lui. Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et le fit passer habilement d'une main à l'autre.

En tant que Serpentard, j'ai un sens accru du danger, et c'est à ce moment-là que je commençai à m'inquiéter pour de bon. Un liquide transparent ? Une partie d'Action-Vérité ? Si ce n'était pas du Veritaserum, alors Blaise n'était pas le salaud insupportable que je connaissais et appréciais.

Je veux dire, _franchement_. Qui a envie de dire la vérité quand on joue à Action-Vérité ? Eh bien, peut-être quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Ils sont souvent délicieusement candides et prêts à livrer leurs secrets les plus noirs. Prenez un Pouffouffle, par exemple – et oh, je vous en prie, prenez-le et emmenez-le loin. Vous pouvez être quasiment sûr que lui ou elle sera incompréhensiblement honnête. Ça gâche presque tout le plaisir, franchement. Un Serpentard, par contre, a une approche plus souple de la vérité. Certains stéréotypes concernant les Maisons ont un fondement. Et celui-ci ? Eh bien il dit vrai.

La suggestion de Blaise – une partie d'Action-Vérité où nous dirions vraiment la _vérité_ – était si abominablement Serpentarde que c'en était assez dégoûtant. Pourquoi voudrais-je révéler mes faiblesses à des gens qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à les utiliser dans un but malfaisant ?

— Blaise… commençai-je, et puis je m'interrompis.

J'avais dû travailler dur pour retrouver le respect que j'inspirais autrefois à mes camardes de Serpentard, et j'étais bien conscient d'être toujours en terrain vaseux. Si je m'opposais à une proposition de jeu stupide c'est _moi_ qui paraîtrait stupide. Je n'étais pas, et n'avais jamais été, prêt à avoir l'air d'un idiot.

Blaise me regarda avec un rictus insupportable.

— Un problème, Drago ? demanda-t-il. Tu as la trouille ?

J'essayai de ne pas rougir, mais avec une peau aussi pâle que la mienne, ce n'est pas évident de ne rien laisser transparaître. Il était impensable que je le laisse me traiter de lâche sans réagir, mais il allait falloir que je sois très prudent si je ne voulais pas me retrouver complètement drogué, à balancer tous mes petits secrets. Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'avais pas très envie de les partager. Qu'est-ce que mijotait Blaise ?

Je haussai les épaules et affichai mon expression la plus dédaigneuse.

— Non, je pense juste que c'est un peu gamin.

Blaise s'empourpra, et je pensais avoir bien mené ma barque. Maintenant, s'il décidait de continuer, il s'afficherait comme étant immature.

— Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, chéri, dit Daphné avec un grand sourire.

Cette salope avait l'air de jubiler.

— On n'a rien fait de marrant depuis qu'on est revenus à Poudlard. Tout n'est que morosité et grisaille. Ce jeu, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

Et ça, voyez-vous, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous devriez toujours traiter les femmes de façon égale. Si vous montrez plus d'attention à l'une d'elles, les autres n'hésiteront pas à vous frapper quand vous serez à terre. J'essayai d'avoir l'air impassible, mais je dus me contenir pour ne pas donner un coup de coude à Pansy. Je la traitais bien. Il était temps pour elle de venir à ma rescousse, non ?

Pansy admirait toujours ses ongles, comme si la conversation ne la concernait pas.

J'essayai de ne pas grincer des dents.

— Pansy, tu veux jouer ? demanda Blaise en se penchant pour l'attraper et la faire basculer sur ses genoux.

Elle pouffa de rire et me regarda. Son visage prit une expression inquiétante. Elle avait l'air d'une fille qui a une question très précise en tête. Le genre de questions qui impliquait des robes blanches et des « je le veux ». Argh. Si elle avait le cran de me demander quelles étaient mes intentions devant ses amis, la réponse lui donnerait envie de m'étrangler. Et elle essaierait sûrement, cette mégère.

— Oui, je veux bien, Blaisey, dit-elle.

Elle lui donna une tape pour qu'il retire sa main de sa cuisse mais se laissa aller dans ses bras.

— Ça peut être marrant. Après tout, tout le monde dort, alors on a la salle commune pour nous tout seuls.

Oh oui, c'était complètement privé. Complètement privé, en compagnie des trois plus grands faiseurs de ragots que la terre ait jamais porté. Très rassurant.

Blaise me sourit, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet stimulant que ça avait d'habitude. C'est un beau jeune homme, Blaise, et son arrogance maîtrisée ne fait que rajouter à son charme, la plupart du temps.  
Mais là, j'avais un peu envie de lui balancer un maléfice. Et je l'aurais fait si ça n'avait pas été si opposé à mon éducation que de m'en prendre à un camarade serpent.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'il pose des questions sur Voldemort – je doutais qu'ils le fassent. Non parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient de ma stabilité psychologique, vous voyez. Non, les détails sordides de mon service en tant que larbin du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient juste pas adéquats pour faire du chantage. Tout le monde savait ce que j'avais été, ce que j'avais fait. Action/Vérité, c'est pour les petits secrets pour lesquels vous préféreriez mourir plutôt que de les voir révéler à vos parents. Merlin sait que j'en ai un certain nombre.

— Drago ? demanda Blaise.

— D'accord, répondis-je.

J'essayai de ne pas froncer les sourcils pendant que je dressai dans ma tête la liste des vêtements que je portais. C'était loin d'être suffisant. Il valait mieux être vêtu comme pour une expédition au Pôle Nord quand vous vouliez jouer à un jeu avec des Serpentard. On ne sait jamais quand les mots « strip poker » vont sortir.

Pansy – maudite soit-elle – sortit de son sac une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et en versa quatre doses généreuses dans des verres. Daphné pouffa de rire en se couvrant la bouche et Pansy fit de même. Elle renversa un peu de Whisky Pur-Feu en faisant passer les verres à la cantonade.

— Cul sec ! dit Daphné.

Elle et Pansy gloussèrent de plus belle. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que je n'aime pas beaucoup les filles ?

J'étais assis sur le canapé en face du leur, et j'essayai de ne pas avoir l'air boudeur. Le Whisky aidait un peu, avec sa brûlure ambrée dans ma gorge, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

— Slughorn va nous entendre, marmonnai-je en tendant mon verre pour qu'elle me resserve.

Slughorn était un bon directeur de Maison, et je ne pensais pas qu'il nous en voudrait s'il nous surprenait – le connaissant, il aurait plutôt envie de se joindre à nous ! – mais j'étais désespéré, et bien décidé à me raccrocher à toutes les branches possibles.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

— Sors-toi le balai que tu as dans le cul, Drago. Détends-toi.

Il jeta un sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte de la salle commune, et un sort de silence pour faire bonne mesure. Ça ne garderait pas grand-monde dehors pendant longtemps, mais au moins on serait prévenus si quelqu'un essayait de s'inviter.

— Bien, qui est-ce qui commence ?

Il n'y eut pas un grand débordement d'enthousiasme.

— C'est mon idée, alors c'est normal que je doive commencer, poursuivit Blaise avec un rictus. Drago ? Tu n'as qu'à me poser une question.

Une lueur d'espoir se fit jour en moi, tandis que j'essayais de déterminer si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Blaise n'avait plus reparlé du Veritaserum. Il pariait bien sûr sur le fait que si je le faisais remarquer, alors je devrais en prendre aussi. Mais si je ne le faisais pas… alors il pouvait toujours s'en « rappeler » soudainement, et je serais niqué. C'était une situation complexe.

Pansy la simplifia. Je ne la remerciais pas.

— Mais Blaise, chéri, tu n'as pas oublié le Veritaserum ?

Blaise eut l'air désarçonné l'espace d'un instant, mais il sourit et sortit avec adresse le flacon de sa poche et le porta à sa bouche.

— Action ou vérité ? demandai-je, soupçonneux.

— Donne-moi mon choix d'abord, dit-il avec un sourire paresseux.

— Oh, Blaisey, c'est de la triche, dit Pansy avec une fausse mine scandalisée.

— J'assume.

— Drago, mon cœur, puis-je poser la question ? dit Daphné en se penchant pour toucher mon bras avec un sourire séducteur.

Je haussai les épaules et lui fit signe de se lancer. Tout cela me plaisait de moins en moins. Ça avait un peu trop l'air d'un coup monté.

— Est-ce que je te plais ? demanda Daphné sans rougir.

Blaise eut un grand sourire.

— Je vais prendre la vérité, ma chère. La réponse est…

Il marqua une pause théâtrale.

— Oui.

Daphné rit.

— _Toutes_ les femmes te plaisent.

Blaise eut un sourire ironique et étendit les bras.

— Touché.

Il se tourna vers moi, son sourire soudain plus acéré.

C'est là que je réalisai que je n'avais pas pu voir s'il avait vraiment bu de ce fichu Veritaserum. Bien sûr, il avait collé le flacon à sa bouche, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire quoi que ce soit. Et voilà qu'il en avait versé une bonne rasade dans mon Whisky Pur-Feu et qu'il me tendait le verre.

— Bois, dit-il sans avoir la grâce de paraître honteux.

Ne voyant pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, je bus. Je gardai le liquide dans ma bouche un moment, mais le goût était franchement déplaisant, et à moins de cracher ce truc ignoble sur Pansy, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'avaler.

— Je veux poser la question, dit Pansy.

— Très bien, répondis-je avant que Blaise puisse protester.

Il valait mieux que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Et puis Pansy regarda Daphné et pouffa de rire, et je regrettai ma décision.

— Je veux connaître le choix d'abord, dis-je de ma voix la plus hautaine.

Daphné se mit à rire.

— C'est soit Action, soit Vérité. Sérieusement, Drago.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était ça le problème avec les amis : la moitié du temps, vous étiez totalement transparent à leurs yeux.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Pansy prit une grande goulée de Pur-Feu à même la bouteille et je grimaçai. Daphné se rapprocha de Pansy et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Je me préparai mentalement. Elle allait demander si je comptais l'épouser… ce n'est pas qu'elle me dégoûtait, en soi. Ça allait, pour une fille, et elle était très correcte de bien des façons. Mais on ne s'était même jamais embrassés – même si elle m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'aurait rien eu contre. Le problème, c'est que moi j'avais quelque chose contre. Que ce soit avec elle ou avec n'importe quelle autre fille, merde.

— Je veux savoir… dit Pansy.

Elle se mit à rougir.

— Il faut que ce soit une question ou le Veritaserum ne marchera pas, dit Blaise en souriant.

Pansy regarda Daphné et Daphné hocha la tête. Elles se remirent à glousser. Mon sang se glaça. Elles ne seraient pas en train de ricaner à propos d'un truc aussi important pour son futur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me demander ?

— Dis-moi, chéri, à qui tu penses quand tu te touches, finit par demander Pansy entre deux éclats de rire. Sur qui fantasmes-tu quand tu te branles ?

Je sentis l'aiguillon du Veritaserum, qui exigeait que je dise la vérité et la dise maintenant. Je parvins à le faire taire et demandai à travers mes dents serrées :

— Le gage ?

Pansy eut l'air déçue l'espace d'un instant, et puis elle sourit à Daphné.

— Embrasse Blaise. Avec la langue, les garçons.

Blaise eut l'air horrifié et se tourna vers moi pour que je refuse.

Je haussai les épaules. L'embrasser était bien préférable à confesser qui était la personne à qui je pensais dans les affres du plaisir. Tout bien considéré, _mourir_ aurait été préférable à révéler ça à ces deux harpies. Pas que Blaise vaille beaucoup mieux. Toute cette situation était de sa faute.

Je me jetai sur lui et collai ma bouche à la sienne. J'appuyai avec ma langue contre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre sur un bafouillement. Il avait un goût de Whisky Pur-Feu, pur, non-dilué, a priori. Pas de Veritaserum. L'enfoiré. Je prolongeai le baiser aussi longtemps que possible et m'amusai à me frotter à lui jusqu'à ce que je le sente commencer à bander. Il était aussi hétéro qu'il est possible de l'être, mais je savais que je pouvais être fier de mes baisers. Ce n'était pas que j'aie eu tant que ça d'entraînement, mais un Malefoy est censé être le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, et j'avais lu beaucoup de choses sur le sujet.

Je me retirai et regardai vers son entrejambe en haussant un sourcil. Heureusement, je n'avais pas été affecté de la même façon. Même une petite victoire peut avoir son importance.

Pansy et Daphné avaient l'air assez émues et elles chuchotaient entre elles. Blaise pensa à l'évidence qu'il devait prendre sa revanche, et bientôt Pansy et Daphné s'embrassaient d'une façon qui semblait parfaitement calculée pour faire exploser la pression sanguine de Blaise – et certainement la mienne aussi. J'étais vaguement amusé et je fis en sorte d'avoir l'air intéressé, juste au cas où l'un des trois décide de jeter un regard de mon côté. Ce ne fut pas le cas, bien sûr, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Daphné se recula et jeta un regard spéculatif, d'abord à moi, puis à Blaise. J'en profitais pour attraper la bouteille de Pur-Feu et en descendre une grande gorgée. La petite quantité de Veritaserum était toujours bien présente dans mon organisme, mais je pensais pouvoir lutter contre si je la diluais suffisamment.

— Blaise, action ou vérité ?

Blaise changea de position, à l'évidence convaincu de façon erronée que cela dissimulerait son érection.

— Action.

Daphné n'eut pas l'air surprise. Quand ses yeux pétillèrent, toutes mes appréhensions revinrent. Elle avait l'air d'une fille qui a un plan.

— Comme Drago refuse de nous dire à qui il pense en se branlant…

Elle me balaya d'un regard sournois.

— Je te donne comme gage de ramener la personne que tu soupçonnes ici. Utilise n'importe quel moyen nécessaire.

Je reniflai.

— Ce n'est pas juste.

— Ni l'amour ni la guerre ne sont justes, répliqua Daphné avec une certaine mesquinerie.

— Blaise ? demandai-je.

Bien sûr, c'était trop demander qu'il refuse le gage. Le fait qu'il soit complètement à l'opposé de l'esprit du jeu ne ferait que renforcer son envie d'accepter. Blaise fronça les sourcils et son regard passa de moi à Daphné.

— Je dois avouer, ma chérie, que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui tu veux m'envoyer chercher.

Daphné lui fit signe de s'approcher.

— Je vais chuchoter.

Je leur jetai un regard soupçonneux. Pansy souriait comme quelqu'un qui sait exactement à quoi s'attendre. C'était mauvais signe.

La mâchoire de Blaise se décrocha et il se retourna pour me dévisager.

— Non ?

Daphné se mit à rire.

— Oh, si. Pansy et moi en sommes certaines.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

— D'accord, mais s'ils s'entretuent, je ne suis pas responsable.

Blaise chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy avant de quitter la pièce. J'attrapai la bouteille de Pur-Feu et en pris une grande goulée avant de la reposer sur la table.

— Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée d'à quel point vos morts seront douloureuses s'il est allé chercher la personne que je pense qu'il est allé chercher ? proclamai-je en jetant aux deux filles un regard noir.

Le temps de se montrer subtil était révolu.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous savez – _si_ vous savez – mais je vous jure…

Je parvins à m'arrêter juste à temps. J'avais toujours quelque espoir, voyez-vous, qu'elles se soient complètement plantées et que ce soit une abominable fille de Pouffsouffle qui passe la porte.

Le problème, voyez-vous, c'est que ces deux pimbêches étaient des Serpentard. Les Serpentard sont observateurs. Ils prennent vos désirs les plus secrets, les choses que vous pensez avoir cachées à tous, et ils les font apparaître en pleine lumière en souriant tandis qu'ils détruisent votre vie.

L'idée que mon père apprenne que je…

— On ne le dira à personne, dit Pansy, l'air presque peinée.

Elle se leva, m'enlaça de ses bras et appuya ma tête contre sa poitrine.

Il y a peut-être des hommes qui auraient trouvé ça merveilleux. Je trouvai juste ça suffocant. J'essayai de ne pas la repousser trop vite, par politesse plus qu'autre chose, mais au bout d'un moment, c'était ça ou mourir étouffé.

Quand elle m'embrassa sur la tempe, les lèvres humides, je réprimai un frisson et attrapai la bouteille de whisky. J'en pris une longue gorgée et ne remarquai le goût âcre du Veritaserum que quand il fut trop tard. Pour un liquide transparent et sans odeur, il fait un sacré effet aux papilles. Ce qui n'améliorait pas franchement ma situation.

— Putain, Daphné, tu as drogué le whisky.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Normalement, je suis plutôt poli avec le beau sexe, mais à cet instant, j'étais prêt à commettre un meurtre des plus sanglants. Quelques jurons, en comparaison, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

— Comment tu me parles, Drago ! dit Daphné avec un regard méchant, et je compris que c'était sa vengeance pour ne pas l'avoir choisie elle comme presque petite amie, pour avoir choisi Pansy.

Ce que Pansy tirait de cet arrangement, à part le plaisir de contempler ma chute, je n'en savais rien. Ça devait lui suffire.

Blaise rentra, et mon sang se glaça. Avec des petits morceaux d'iceberg dedans, si vous voulez tout savoir. Elles avaient vu juste.

C'était Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Le meilleur moyen d'encourager ma productivité, c'est de me laisser un petit mot. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Comment ils avaient réussi à découvrir ce que je faisais tout mon possible pour cacher, y compris à moi-même, je n'en savais rien. Et voilà que j'étais drogué jusqu'aux oreilles au Veritaserum, et je sentais ma bouche déjà prête à s'ouvrir pour chanter comme un pinson. Pendant une partie d'action-vérité. J'étais complètement foutu.

Le visage de Harry était au-delà de la fureur. Il semblait vouloir crier, et il l'aurait sûrement fait, s'il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise d'un Petrificus Totalus. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement expressifs.

— Nous te relâcherons si tu promets de ne pas crier, dit Daphné. Nous jouons à Action-Vérité. Désolée de t'avoir kidnappé. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

Harry ne moufta pas car, à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas.

Blaise reverrouilla la porte avant d'interrompre le sort dont Harry était victime. À ma grande surprise, il ne cria pas. Il resta debout là, l'air médusé. Et sûrement plus sûr de lui que moi à sa place, si j'avais été kidnappé par un groupe de Gryffondor et que j'ai été enfermé dans leur salle commune sans ma baguette.

Et puis Harry sortit sa baguette.

— Merde, dit Blaise.

Nous nous tendîmes tous.

— Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas tous vous réduire en miettes, dit Harry, ce qui était assez raisonnable à mon avis.

J'espérais qu'il le fasse. Comme ça, je ne serais pas forcé d'avouer mes fantasmes franchement dérangeants à propos de lui. Ceux que j'avais depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, m'avait empêché d'être brûlé vif. Mon putain de héros. Je dus me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de déballer tout ça sans même qu'on m'ait posé la question. Combien de Veritaserum Daphné avait-elle mis dans le whisky ?

— Prends un verre, dit Pansy d'une voix douce en lui tendant l'alcool frelaté.

— Vous êtes complètement cons ou quoi ? s'écria Harry.

Je me sentis un peu mourir intérieurement en réalisant que Harry Potter, seigneur des impulsions idiotes, était plus malin que moi – au moins sur ce point.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mis dans ce truc. Mais je parie que c'est Malefoy qui vous y a poussés, dans tous les cas.

— Non, grinçai-je.

J'aurais dû me mordre la langue. S'il me demandait quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – je serais obligé de répondre avec la plus totale sincérité. Daphné agita la main vers Harry.

— Sois un amour et ne parle pas à Drago pour le moment. Il est drogué jusqu'aux oreilles de Veritaserum et je préférerais qu'on le fasse mariner encore un peu.

Je me mordis la lèvre et essayai de ne pas exploser de colère. Harry me regarda, intrigué. Je savais qu'il me demanderait quelque chose d'affreux. J'espérais presque qu'il le ferait. Au moins comme ça je ne serais peut-être pas obligé de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui.

— De toute façon, dit Daphné avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, c'est au tour de Drago de répondre à une question.

Je grimaçai. Si elle me posait une question, je serais obligé de répondre avant même d'avoir la possibilité de réclamer un gage à la place, et elle le savait.

— Est-ce que Blaise a eu raison ?

Je fus si soulagé à l'idée que Harry ne saurait pas de quoi elle parlait que j'en oubliais presque l'énormité de ce que je devais avouer.

— Oui, soufflai-je.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ravaler cette réponse.  
Harry était perplexe.

— Je peux partir maintenant ? Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tordu vous êtes en train de jouer, mais je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir y prendre part.

— On ne fait que jouer à Action-Vérité, dit Pansy.

Elle eut l'air triste soudain.

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit, tu sais, avant. Je ne pensais qu'à ma famille et à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de bataille.

Pansy avait le regard fuyant, ce qui me convainquit qu'elle disait la vérité. Même si dire la vérité de façon calculée pour obtenir un effet ne compte pas vraiment, à mon avis. Seul un Gryffondor ne verrait pas que c'était une tentative flagrante de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

— Oh, dit Harry.

Il avait l'air gêné.

— Je comprends.

— Tu devrais jouer, dit Pansy avec un sourire suave. On joue avec du Veritaserum mais on ne te demandera pas d'en prendre si tu ne veux pas. Allez. Pour l'unité des Maisons.

Harry n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais finalement, à mon grand désarroi, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Je suppose que ça ne risque rien. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça.

— Alors Harry, action ou vérité ? demanda Pansy.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— C'est quoi ta question ?

Les filles échangèrent un regard.

— Je veux savoir, dit Daphné en donnant un coup de coude à Pansy ce qui déclencha une autre crise de gloussements infernaux, si Drago te plaît.

J'essayai de ne pas frémir. Harry garda un visage remarquablement impassible.

— Et le gage ?

Daphné haussa les épaules.

— Oh, je ne sais pas. Mets-toi en sous-vêtement.

Un rose léger colora les joues de Harry. Et puis, à ma grande surprise, il se leva et se débarrassa rapidement de la robe de chambre qui l'enveloppait, si bien qu'il ne portait plus que son bas de pyjama.

— Je n'ai rien en-dessous, dit-il.

Il eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

— Alors je vais garder ça si ça vous convient.

Nous le dévisageâmes tous les trois. Il nous regardait, l'air gêné, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Ma matière grise était en surchauffe. Il avait choisi – volontairement – de se déshabiller devant un groupe de gens qu'il considérait sans aucun doute comme des ennemis plutôt que de répondre à une question à laquelle la réponse était évidente pour tout le monde. Ou, apparemment, pas du tout évidente au final.

Pansy me sourit, d'un petit sourire un peu hésitant. Elle bougea les lèvres comme pour dire « Est-ce que ça va ? » et je me demandais si elle s'était doutée que Harry réagirait comme ça. Jusqu'où allait le piège ? Je regrettais le jour de ma naissance.

— Hum, je pense que c'est mon tour, dit Harry, et je me tendis. Donc, Blaise, dit-il.

Je me détendis de façon infinitésimale et me raidis à nouveau immédiatement quand il poursuivit :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as jeté un maléfice pour me traîner ici pour que je joue avec vous à un jeu idiot ? On est au beau milieu de la nuit, fit-il remarquer.

Blaise eut un sourire abominable.

— Il y a deux réponses à cette question, dit-il, et ce petit enfoiré se permit de me faire un clin d'œil. C'était un gage.

Il fit une pause et j'espérais qu'il s'arrête là. Mais soyons honnêtes, c'était trop demander.

— Mais la raison principale, c'est qu'on voulait que Drago te dise quelque chose.

Je le fusillai du regard et il haussa les épaules avant de s'étirer.

— À mon tour. Drago…

— Je prends l'action, l'interrompis-je.

Je blêmis en voyant sa mine auto-satisfaite.

— Eh bien, si tu avais pris la vérité, je t'aurais demandé ce à quoi tu penses quand tu fais ces petits cris rigolos quand tu te branles.

Je suis sûr – absolument certain – que je devins rouge vif. Ne pas regarder vers Harry me demanda un effort, mais j'y parvins de haute lutte.

— Mais comme tu as choisi l'action, je pense que tu devrais nous en faire une démonstration à la place.

Daphné et Pansy glapirent avec une synchronicité quasi parfaite et se mirent à glousser comme des folles en battant des mains.

Je pense qu'il est juste d'avouer qu'à ce moment, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que d'être avalé par le sol.

— Puisque, après tout, reprit Blaise impitoyablement, l'objet de tes affections se trouve désormais dans la pièce. Ne viens pas dire que nous ne sommes pas tes amis, Drago, nous qui t'aidons à accomplir le moindre de tes fantasmes. Tu peux t'estimer redevable.

À bien y réfléchir, je ne souhaitais pas que le sol m'avale. Je voulais qu'un Norvégien à Crête pique sur Blaise pour l'incinérer, avant que je sombre dans les profondeurs. L'incinérer deux fois, juste pour être sûr.

— Parce que c'est bien à Harry que tu penses quand tu t'astiques, n'est-ce pas ? continua Blaise.

Oubliez ça. L'incinération est une mort trop rapide et sans douleur. Peut-être que le faire lentement cuire à la broche serait plus délectable. Mais bon, dévider ses entrailles et les enrouler autour d'un bâton avait aussi son charme. Ou injecter du venin dans ses os.

— Oui, répondis-je.

Je ne le voulais pas, je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Le Veritaserum m'y força. Comme vous le savez sûrement, on l'utilise principalement lors de séance de torture. Ce qui se passait en ce moment en était une.

— Bon sang, il n'y a pas d'alcool qui n'est pas frelaté ?

Je n'osais pas regarder Harry. Je ne suis pas un lâche mais j'ai des sentiments, quoi que vous puissiez penser. Je déteste farouchement l'humiliation publique. Peut-être que si je ne disais rien, nous irions tous nous coucher sans rien ajouter ? Blaise, Pansy et Daphné avaient sûrement accompli ce qu'ils comptaient faire : une humiliation magistrale. Ça suffisait sans doute, non ?

— Je vais au lit, dis-je en me hissant sur mes pieds en chancelant à peine.

Blaise me tira par la manche.

— Non, certainement pas. Pas tant que tu n'as pas rempli ton gage.

— Tu comptes vraiment que je me branle devant vous ? demandai-je avec incrédulité.

— Non, dit Blaise avec un large sourire.

Il me fit faire volteface.

— Devant Potter, là.

Il me poussa vigoureusement et je faillis tomber sur Harry. Je parvins à me maintenant debout sans le toucher, mais croiser son regard était inévitable.

Harry se mordait la lèvre et avait l'air assez… perturbé. Pas d'une façon dégoûtée. Juste, eh bien, gêné, je dirais. Au moins, il n'avait pas pris la fuite, mais ce n'est pas tous les matins que votre ennemi juré avoue qu'il pense à vous quand il fait pleurer popaul. Et pas de façon tordue, hein. Juste en mode « je te trouve sexy », je suppose. Eh bien sûr, je suis dingue de penser ça. Je m'attends à ce qu'on m'expédie à l'asile d'un moment à l'autre. De toutes les personnes sur terre que… Mais je m'égare.

— Non, dis-je.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir détourner mon regard de Harry, mais c'était incroyablement difficile. Il a des yeux verts assez extraordinaires, voyez-vous. J'essayai de ricaner avec mépris, mais mes lèvres n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir m'obéir. Au bout d'un moment, je me forçai à reculer et m'assis sur le canapé derrière moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Je… dit-il, et puis il s'interrompit.

Daphné passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira plus d'elle sur le canapé.

— Assieds-toi confortablement et profite du spectacle, mon chéri.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

— Tu as déjà imaginé Harry en train de te regarder, non ?

Je rougis désespérément.

— Oui, grinçai-je à travers ma mâchoire serrée.

— Eh bien alors…

— Bizarrement, mon fantasme n'incluait ni toi, ni Blaise, ni Pansy, me sentis-je poussé à préciser.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je suis vexé, Drago.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Eh bien, si nous partions et qu'on vous laissait vous débrouiller ?

— Oui, dis-je fermement. Ce serait un très bon plan.

Pansy eut un sourire ironique et donna un coup de coude à Daphné.

— C'est bête. Un gage c'est un gage.

— J'ai déjà répondu à la question vérité, contrai-je.

— Mais après avoir accepté de prendre l'action.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit à ce moment-là. Je crois que c'est peut-être en regardant vers Harry et en voyant son visage notablement rougi. Quand je croisai son regard, il déglutit et sa pomme d'Adam se souleva. Ses bras étaient croisés très serrés contre son torse nu, mais quand je baissai les yeux… seigneur Merlin… Il y avait là un renflement qui suggérait une réaction plutôt intéressante.

— Je garde mon pantalon, dis-je fermement.

— D'accord, dit Blaise.

Les filles ricanèrent et se chuchotèrent des trucs à l'oreille.

— Je vais tous vous tuer, murmurai-je.

Blaise me sourit et je lui répondis d'un regard noir.  
Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Pas sans sérieusement égratigner ma réputation, en tout cas.

Alors je fis quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais fait avec un public mixte. Ou avec un public tout court, en fait, si on y réfléchit, à moins de compter mon lit au milieu du dortoir dans le noir. Ce qui ne compte pas. Je gigotai jusqu'à trouver une position confortable – je ne suis pas habitué à le faire en étant assis, voyez-vous – et je glissai ma main sous la ceinture de mon bas de pyjama.

Je regardai vers Harry – ma dignité avait fini pas complètement disparaître, apparemment – et, bon sang, ses yeux étaient englués à mon entrejambe. Comme tous les yeux de la pièce, en fait, mais les siens étaient les seuls qui avaient de l'importance.

J'avais, bien sûr, toujours plutôt apprécié l'idée de me branler pendant que Harry regarderait, pourquoi pas en étant attaché et dans l'impossibilité de s'occuper de sa propre érection. Ce n'était pas mon fantasme préféré, qui était plus vulgaire et impliquait différents orifices, mais certainement mon favori en matière de fantasmes sur la branlette. Je n'avais jamais pensé faire quoi que ce soit pour le réaliser. Nous autres Serpentard sommes plutôt traditionnels et timides en matière de sexe, aussi incroyable que cela semble. Mais surtout parce que c'était Harry et pourquoi donc aurais-je dû lui donner l'occasion d'avoir l'avantage sur moi une fois de plus ?

Néanmoins, quand il releva la tête et croisa mon regard – le visage embrasé davantage par l'excitation que la gêne – je pense que c'était le truc le plus sexy qui me soit jamais arrivé.

Ça aurait été mieux si Daphné et Pansy n'avaient pas été en train de chuchoter, mais elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux écarquillés et le visage rougi, alors elles ne me gênaient pas trop.

C'est bizarre de tenir votre pénis en main dans une pièce pleine de monde. Les pervers, je suppose, font ce genre de choses. Ceux qui aiment les orgies. Une certaine catégorie d'élèves dans des lycées privés. L'idée ne m'avait jamais trop attiré, mais à sentir tous ces yeux suivre le mouvement de ma main à travers le fin tissu de mon pyjama, je commençais à en voir l'intérêt.

Mon gland était humide de liquide pré-séminal et quand je passai mon pouce dessus, je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir de plaisir. J'ai toujours préféré quand c'était mouillé plutôt que sec. Les sensations sont… plus fortes, peut-être. La peau glisse sans encontre contre la peau, c'est divin. Et puis, s'il faut rentrer dans les détails, le liquide empêche les frottements. Mais je n'allais pas demander du lubrifiant devant les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fis coulisser ma main sur mon sexe quelques fois. Je me mordais déjà la lèvre et je commençais à transpirer. C'était n'importe quoi. Il fallait que je ralentisse si je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser. Quand je relevai la tête, ce fut pour plonger dans les yeux verts de Harry. Il se passa la langue sur lèvres, une fraction de seconde, et je dus contracter tous mes muscles au max pour ne pas jouir direct.

Une idée me prit et je me demandai si j'oserais. Mais comme on dit, qui vole un vif vole un hippogriffe, après tout.

Je sortis ma main de mon pantalon, je me levai et j'essayai de ne pas rougir de la façon dont le tissu était tendu à l'entrejambe.

Blaise commença à parler mais Pansy le fit hâtivement taire.

Je fis un pas hésitant vers Harry et me laissai tomber à genoux devant lui.

Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise et ça me donna du courage. Le plus gêné – et complice, aussi, dans un sens – il était, le moins il risquait de partager cette intéressante expérience avec le reste de l'école.

Je tendis la main.

— Crache, dis-je.

Un peu vulgaire, je l'admets, mais parfois, la formulation directe est la meilleure.

Harry eut l'air hésitant un moment, et puis intéressé.

— D'accord, si tu enlèves le bas, marmonna-t-il.

Je pris le temps d'y réfléchir, oh, au moins une fraction de seconde.

— Si tu le fais pour moi.

Je me demandais s'il le ferait. S'il se rendrait compte de quel aveu ce serait là.

— D'accord, dit-il.

Il rougit, se pencha en avant, et tira mon bas de pyjama d'un mouvement preste.

Je frissonnai quand le tissu accrocha mon sexe avant de le libérer. Harry passa ses mains sur moi avec plus de douceur que je ne l'aurais cru possible, et ses doigts s'attardèrent une seconde de trop.

J'espérai qu'il ne poserait pas de question, parce que qui sait quelle abominable bouillie pourrait sortir de ma bouche. C'était ironique, j'imagine, que la personne que j'avais le plus de raisons de haïr était devenue la personne qui avait la capacité de m'anéantir émotionnellement. J'essayai de ne pas analyser mon attirance pour Harry de trop près de peur d'être si dégoûté par mes propres passions que je devrais me récurer le cerveau au savon, mais je pense qu'on peut affirmer que je l'admirais, autant que je le désirais. C'était, que Merlin me sauve, les prémices de l'amour, j'en ai peur.

Je levai la main vers sa bouche.

— Vas-y, dis-je comme il hésitait.

Sa bouche se tordit d'embarras mais il finit par faire ce que je demandais. Sa salive était étrangement froide sur ma paume, et quand j'en enduisis ma verge, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Je levai les yeux vers Harry. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux étaient englués à ma main, fasciné par la façon dont je me caressais avec sa salive.

— Est-ce que tu… heu… penses vraiment à moi quand tu… ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

— Putain, oui, dis-je avant même qu'il puisse finir.

Je n'arrivais même pas à me sentir gêné. Parce que franchement, s'il n'y croyait pas alors que j'étais à genoux devant lui, la bite à l'air, tremblant de désir, alors il était vraiment plus idiot que je ne le pensais, et il n'y avait d'espoir pour aucun de nous deux. La démence n'était pas loin. Mais comme Harry Potter en personne semblait complètement hypnotisé par ma main qui enduisait mon sexe de sa salive, j'étais d'accord pour prendre une Cheminette express pour la salle Janus Thickey.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Enfin, si on exceptait le délicieux bruit mouillé de ma main contre mon sexe. J'essayais de prendre mon temps, mais ce n'était pas évident vu comment j'étais excité.

Mais enfin, je suis un Serpentard. Nous aimons faire notre effet quelles que soient les circonstances. Alors il n'y avait pas moyen que je jouisse trop vite. Il y a des choses pires que la mort, voyez-vous. Et la fierté est ma première caractéristique.

Je grinçai des dents et parvins à ralentir, je descendis pour caresser mes testicules. C'était agréable, mais pas assez pour me faire perdre pied. Mon sexe était turgescent, incroyablement dur, et même le faible courant d'air qui parcourait la pièce était à la fois une torture et un délice.

Je regardai vers Blaise. Le dos de sa main appuyait fortement contre son entrejambe et il se mordait la lèvre en me regardant. Oui, Drago Malefoy, celui qui convertit les mecs hétéros avec le pouvoir de ma queue, c'est bien moi.

— Vas-y, sors-la, dis-je avec un reniflement amusé.

C'était – peut-être – une erreur. Étant donné que j'étais toujours sous l'influence du Veritaserum. Eh merde.

Blaise grimaça, et puis il eut une mine calculatrice. Aussi calculatrice que possible pour un mec hétéro qui est discrètement en train de se toucher à travers son pantalon en regardant un autre mec se branler, en tout cas. Ce qui reste assez calculateur si vous être un Serpentard. Nous sommes doués.

— Je crois que Drago a besoin de consignes. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais que Potter te dise quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Blaise.

Oh, l'humiliation. Mon visage était brûlant.

— Oui, grinçai-je, les dents serrées.

L'idée que Harry me dise quoi faire, me donne des ordres… Eh bien. C'était à la fois une torture et le truc le plus excitant possible. Me soumettre à mon plus grand rival. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça dit de moi, mais ce n'est pas génial. Je sais que la guerre m'a un peu perturbé… Mais _franchement_. Des fois, je reste stupéfait de la façon dont mon cerveau fonctionne.

— Vas-y, Potter, dit Blaise, impitoyable.

C'est là que je me rendis compte que c'était aussi gênant pour Harry que pour moi. Blaise se vengeait du Survivant, le garçon qui avait fait interroger, humilier et emprisonner nos familles.

Harry était tout rouge, mais il se contenta de regarder Blaise avec cette assurance tranquille que j'admirais chez lui.

— Tu es juste jaloux qu'il ne veuille pas de toi, dit-il simplement.

Il eut l'air un peu surpris par ses propres mots. Bon sang, j'aurais pu parier que _moi_ j'avais l'air surpris.

— Donne-moi ta main, me chuchota Harry.

Mon visage s'embrasa tandis que je la lui offrais, encore humide de sa salive et de mon liquide pré-séminal.

Il la lécha avec hésitation, il passa sa langue sur ma paume et suça doucement le bout de mes doigts. Les frissons qui me parcoururent voyagèrent directement jusqu'à mon entrejambe et je donnai un coup de reins dans le vide, avide de frotter mon sexe douloureux contre quelque chose – n'importe quoi – pour me soulager.

Harry cracha dans ma main.

— Passe-la partout, dit-il dans un souffle. Lentement.

Je fis ce qu'on me demandait. Franchement, si j'avais bougé ne serait-ce qu'un poil plus vite, j'aurais joui. Là, je contractais déjà tous mes muscles, mes testicules étaient tendus et mon sexe pulsait dans ma main, douloureux, _implorant_ la libération.

— Je veux te voir, tu sais, mais arrête avant de jouir, murmura Harry en s'agitant sur son siège.

Je me mordis la lèvre et enserrai mon sexe de ma main, pour des va-et-vient aussi longs et lents que possible.

— Plus fort.

— Putain, Harry.

Il essayait de me tuer, là ? Je ne pus faire que quelques mouvements avant de devoir m'arrêter, un peu honteux.

Quand je regardai Harry, il se mordait la lèvre et son front était perlé de sueur. Il n'avait fait aucune tentative pour se toucher, cela dit, et je me sentais un peu vexé. Un regard rapide vers Blaise me prouva qu'il avait abandonné tout faux-semblant et se branlait sous son pyjama. Même Pansy et Daphné auraient pu faire n'importe quoi sous leurs grands peignoirs, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y regarder de trop près. Il y a des choses qui pourraient vous faire perdre une érection même dans de telles circonstances, et je n'avais aucune envie d'arrêter maintenant.

— Tu n'es pas excité ? demandai-je à Harry.

J'aurais pu me foutre des baffes. J'étais un peu ivre, bien sûr, mais pas à ce point. Merlin.

Harry se lécha les lèvres.

— Oh que si, murmura-t-il. Maintenant, compte jusqu'à dix et recommence.

J'obéis. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au point – putain putain _putain_ – où je n'arrive plus qu'à faire un seul mouvement avant de devoir arrêter, et j'agonisai de ne pouvoir atteindre la libération.

— Je te déteste, marmonnai-je en sentant une goutte de sueur couler le long de mon front et tout mon corps trembler.

— Vraiment ? demanda doucement Harry.

Je méritais des baffes pour cette erreur d'amateur.

— Non, dus-je répondre, forcé par le Veritaserum. Je ne te déteste pas.

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant, les yeux écarquillés, et sa langue vint mouiller ses lèvres de la même substance que celle qui lubrifiait mon pénis.

Sérieusement, achevez-moi.

— J'aimerais te voir jouir maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers mon sexe.  
Je n'allais pas me plaindre, hein. Je me branlai, vite et fort, l'excitation s'étendit et monta jusqu'à ce que mes cuisses tremblent. J'arrivais à peine à me maintenir droit. Mon visage était brûlant. Je m'entendais – presque comme si j'étais extérieur à moi-même – haleter et gémir. Quelques va-et-vient rapides et je basculai dans l'orgasme. Je collai mon sexe à mon corps. Mon sperme éclaboussa mon ventre, ma poitrine, giclée après giclée. C'était divin – et abominable. D'un côté, Harry Potter en personne m'avait dirigé jusqu'à l'orgasme, et je me retrouvai à genoux devant lui, enduit de sa salive et gluant de mon sperme. Délicieux, je suis d'accord. Mais d'un autre côté, eh bien… Harry Potter en personne venait de me faire jouir en me parlant et… eh bien la suite. _Volontairement_.

En d'autres mots, ça pouvait partir dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Soit je pouvais me résoudre à vivre la plus grande humiliation possible, soit – et c'était un gros soit – du sexe ultra hot m'attendait dans un futur proche. Il semblait peu probable que Harry laisse simplement tomber. Je sais que je ne l'aurais pas fait, si j'avais été à sa place. Et c'était sans compter ce que Blaise et les filles voulaient faire. Si Harry décidait qu'il voulait se taire, alors je pouvais m'attendre à un sacré chantage de leur part.

Cela dit, en regardant Blaise, je fis en sorte qu'il voie que j'avais vu la tache humide à son entrejambe. Le chantage, ça peut aller dans les deux sens.

Et puis quelque chose d'imprévu se passa.

Harry Potter se pencha, tira ma main vers lui et – écoutez bien – la _lécha_. Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique, qui léchait mon sperme sur ma main. C'est fou comme une langue chaude et humide – oh Merlin – peut être une vraie décharge d'excitation. Je bandai à nouveau dans la seconde. C'était peut-être embarrassant, mais ça démontrait mon excellente endurance.

Et puis il lâcha ma main, se pencha, et l'espace d'un instant fou où mon cœur s'arrêta, je crus qu'il allait toucher mon sexe. Mais cet enfoiré se contenta de s'incliner – son visage était bien trop près de mon pénis pour ma santé mentale – et il remonta mon pyjama avec un drôle de sourire.

Et puis, il murmura quelque chose à mon oreille et sortit nonchalamment de la salle commune après s'être débarrassé du sort de verrouillage d'un coup de baguette.

Je me tournai vers Blaise et les filles en essayant de garder une mine impassible. Ils avaient tous l'air un peu stupéfaits.

Après un court silence, Pansy se mit à rire :

— Eh bien, voilà qui était inattendu. C'est toujours sympa de découvrir une nouvelle facette à un vieil ami, je trouve.

Cela suffit à rompre la tension. Blaise eut un grand sourire.

— Vous regarder toutes les deux en train de regarder Drago était sacrément excitant, insista-t-il.

Je reniflai.

— Allons, tu sais que tu veux mon corps, Don Juan. Tu n'arrivais pas à décoller tes yeux de moi.

Je lui fis un sourire innocent.

— Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et je sus que je le tenais par les couilles. Il ne dirait rien, par peur de ce que je pourrais révéler de mon côté. Un mec hétéro excité par un autre mec en train de se branler ? Pauvre de moi, que penserait sa mère ?

Les filles, par contre, c'était plus compliqué. Qu'avaient-elles à perdre en allant cancaner ?

— C'était sans aucun doute… un spectacle intéressant, dit Daphné avec une lueur dans le regard. Je pense qu'on devrait jouer à action-vérité plus souvent.

La suggestion flotta dans l'air, ainsi que la demande voilée qu'elle contenait.

— Je me demande quels gages Harry accepterait, ajouta Pansy pensivement.

Daphné ricana et Pansy la rejoignit.

— Eh bien, aucun, si vous deux ne gardez pas le secret, dis-je lentement.

— Est-ce que c'est une promesse ? demanda Pansy, l'air presque surprise par sa propre audace.

Je hochai la tête. Alors c'était à ça qu'elle jouait. Elles voulaient… doux Merlin, un deuxième show. Quelles pétasses. Même si pour tout dire, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Pas vraiment. Pas si ça voulait dire… Mes propres pensées me firent rougir.

— On va se coucher ? demanda Daphné en s'étirant et bâillant.

Pansy hocha la tête et elles défirent le sort de verrouillage et quittèrent la pièce. Ne restèrent que Blaise et moi, qui nous regardions en chiens de faïence.

Je lui fis un sourire séducteur, et, comme je l'avais prévu, ça le stressa suffisamment pour qu'il me laisse dans la salle commune et aille se coucher tout seul. J'enfilai ma robe et me levai, le cœur battant comme un fou.

Après tout, j'étais désormais en possession du mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor, et je n'avais pas peur de m'en servir.

Il était temps d'avoir une deuxième représentation. Sur la demande expresse de Harry Potter lui-même. Cela aurait été très discourtois de ne pas honorer son invitation.

Parfois, la meilleure façon de traiter vos ennemis, c'est la politesse, vous ne croyez pas ?

* * *

 _Donc j'ai en projet la traduction d'un texte très long (120K) par la même autrice. C'est un travail de longue haleine qui demande beaucoup de motivation, alors si ce texte-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour m'encourager !_  
 _À bientôt j'espère ! ^^_


End file.
